The Lessons In My Mistakes
by MusicIsMyLifeStory
Summary: Tori Vega left California for three and a half years, living many with unanswered questions. But as soon as she comes back, secrets and lies are revealed and when she tries to leave again. She'll be leaving with the promise of never returning.


I know that this is a little bit overdone... or maybe a lot... but hey. It popped into my head as something different and something that I would enjoy writing and trying to shake it up a bit...'ya know?

* * *

Beck POV:

I walk into Hollywood Arts, like I have been doing for the last four years, getting ready for a normal day. You know, going to History with Miss. Smith-who practically hates me by the way. She says I remind her of her ex-boyfriend from high school... Next, I have a free period just to study up for various classes or make sure all of my assignments are complete-but since I have it with my girlfriend, Jade, I never have time to do my work. Then I have Sikowitz with the gang. After that I have lunch and regular classes- since we still have to go by the state's curriculum.

"Beck!" I hear Cat exclaim before she falls into my awaiting and I can feel her shake as she sobs.

"Hey Cat... what's wrong?" I ask her softly, as a pat her head lightly to comfort her.

"H-ha-have you bee-been on the S-S-Slap?" She questions me through tears and I become even more confused. What could be on the Slap that was so bad that could make Cat act like this?

"No. Not since early yesterday afternoon. Why? Cat, what's on the Slap?" I ask her and she leans up and gets her PearPad out of her bag, and she starts to search through it before handing it to me, and telling me to press play. And I do as she says and I can't help but be surprised at what shows up on the screen.

In the video it's looks as if it is pitch black darkness. But, if you look closely at it, you can see a disheveled looking figure, sitting upright on a bed. And as the lenses start to focus, you can tell the figure is a girl and that she has been crying about something. Besides the unruly hair, and then black mascara streaks running down their face, you could say that they look exactly like Cat-at the moment anyway.

"Well, Hello Slappaniators," The girl says, and in that instant I can tell that that girl, is Tori Vega.

"Uhm.. Earlier today, I found out some... news. I guess it depends on your perspective, whether or not is it good or bad news.. I'll just leave it as news. Nah, I leave it as life changing disclosed information." She says and she ends her sentence with a laugh. Not a sweet, innocent, carefree kind of laugh. More of a hollow, empty, depressing kind of laugh.

"Don't worry, this isn't a suicide letter or message... or video. Just a.. goodbye v- whatever you want to call it." Then a short pause, as she seems to be thinking of how she wants to word what she is about to say next.

"I've had a..great.. experience at HA. But, I'm time is finished there. I'm leaving Hollywood Arts...Los Angelos... hell, my problems are so big that I'm surprised that I'm not leaving the country.. or that I haven't even left as of yet. Either way, I'm leaving the state of California to not be such a 'burden' on you all." She forms quotation marks around the word, burden and it comes out of her mouth as if it were a curse.

"Uhm.. By the time you are listening or watching this, my phone will be off and I'll be gone. I'm sending in a deletion request for my slap page and... I've already talked to Helen so.. it's seriously official." She finishes with a shake of her head, and I feel my whole word start to spin.

"Uh.. Let's list the people that I'll miss, shall we? I'll miss, Andre'-thanks for being my best friend and helping me grow into my talent. Cat- thanks for being my girl best friend and always brightening up my days. Robbie and Rex-thanks Rob for... helping me or at least trying to and I hope you fulfill you're dreams as a professional puppeteer or at least become a hamboner because you have some serious talent, dude!... and can you and Cat date already! Uh.. who else... Oh! Beck- thanks for.. helping become a risk taker and the PMAs and so many other things that if it left up to me, you will never find out about. Jade-for..." She continues to go on and on, but I'm trapped in my own world. What does she mean by things that I'll never know about?

"Okay, I believe that is everybody. Again,.. Sorry to the people that will miss me-oh well- and Goodbye Hollywood Arts... forever." She finishes off, and with that the camera shuts off and the video goes black and it leaves me with so many unanswered questions.

"How-What-Wh-Wh-" I start to say and as I look over by her locker, I can see a janitor start to take it off of its hinges to replace it with a blank one, and once it comes off, you can see that inside, it is completely empty.

"Beck?" I hear Cat asked quietly and I look down at her,"Do you think Tori is ever coming back?" She asks with a least a tad bit of hope in her voice, while her eyes show fresh tears that haven't spilled over yet and..sadness.

"I honestly don't know Cat. But I hope she does." I say truthfully and she starts crying into my chest again, and that is how the rest of the day goes. Whenever Cat sees or hears something that reminds her of Tori.. she burst into tears and one of us has to comfort her.

But then a day, turns into days. Then days turn into weeks. Weeks to months. Months to a year and it goes to the point where we don't see- or hear from Tori Vega for as long as two and a half years...

(Three and a Half Years Later)

"And...CUT! Great shot everybody. Tomorrow be at the studio at 5 A.M. and be ready for wardrobe by 6:10 so we can start filming by 8:00, sharp!" The directors states before he dismisses everyone with a simple wave of his hand and we all scatter away, and I go to my dressing room to change and I grab my phone, wallet, and keys and I head over to my car.

Tonight is the small rehearsal dinner for Cat and Robbie's wedding. A few weeks, after Tori left..Cat and Robbie followed her 'advice' and eventually got together. Tori.. I don't believe that I am the only one that still thinks about her. Oddly, a couple of days after Tori left Cat got over her leaving pretty fast. And Andre' didn't seem that affected at all.

But back to present day.

Robbie finally proposed after our high school graduation, but their parents convinced them to wait a while so, here we are. Me, and Andre' are sharing the role of best man and Jade and Trina are both being the maid of honors. How they bad it work? I have no clue, but they do.

Speaking of Jade, we have actually been married for about six months and I have to say that we are truly happy. We still have our occasional argument here and there, but we are still going strong. Now is a children's doctor and she can be very sweet.. unless you do something to her and she'll be back to high school Jade.

Andre' is finally in a serious relationship with Hope Quincy, who-after the accident- became nice and apologized and now it's on level ten.

On the subject on level ten, let's talk about the person from when we were in high school all together, that was on level 13. And that person, is Trina Vega. Tori left when she was in collage, and as far as we know, she doesn't even know where Tori is or how she is doing. According to her, they 'lost contact' a couple of days before she left. Now she has a little boy, that is around a year- maybe two- years old, with a husband named Richard.

After driving around for about thirty minutes, I reached Cat and Robbie's shared temporary apartment. They said that they didn't want to move into their house, until they were married.

"Hey Beck! You're just in time! Oliver was starting to get a little fussy." Cat said as she pulled me into the house. Oliver is Trina and Richard's son and Cat and Robbie's godson.

"Oh really?" I asked her amused and she simply nodded her head eagerly and lead me into the space that they had set up for the dinner.

"Hi everyone." I salute easily, when I walk into the room with everyone in it. In response, everyone said their own 'hey's as I took my sit beside Jade.

"Hey babe'. How was work today?" Jade asked quietly, pecking me on the cheek.

"It's was fine. We filmed a scene and tomorrow they're filming a scene for the supporting characters so, I don't have to go in." I tell her and she smiles kindly in response before turning back to her conversation with Trina.

"Hey man. Honestly didn't know if you were going to make it or not." Andre' says, not looking up from his phone for a second. Must be doing work for a client.

"Yeah. Donald held us back for a second, but I will be here for the practice ceremony..and the wedding." I tell him and he just shakes his head in acknowledgment and I tune into Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Trina's conversation.

"-Do you know if everyone that you invited is coming? Because you have 135 on the list, but only 133 called and RSVPd." Jade asked and I saw Cat and Trina go pale for a split second before Cat replied.

"Oh, those two people? They called me. No worries, they'll be at the practice tomorrow. They don't need a lot of practice."

"Oh, okay." Jade said, saving the new information into the planner. On top of her working her regular job, Jade is also helping Cat plan the wedding.

"Can I get their names,please?" Jade asked, flipping over to the sitting chart.

"Oh, uhmm..."

"Juile Johnson and Kathleen Johnson. They are Richard's... sister?" Trina tried and Jade just nodded her head in understanding before writing the names somewhere and closing the book.

"Okay. I have them seated beside Richard." Jade said after a moment and before anyone could respond, the food came out and we began to try things for the dinner in two days.


End file.
